


Imperfection

by LegionOfMany



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Akatsukishipping, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionOfMany/pseuds/LegionOfMany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was everything he desired and all that he detested. She was his only flaw. { Akatsukishipping drabble, Cyrus x Dawn! }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

Emotions were a flaw. They were the cause of every fight, of misery, of pain. Cyrus knew that - he had known since a long time now, from the moment on where his own emotions had caused his heart to break.

He knew, yes... and yet, why was it that he could not look away from her? She was everything he stood against, everything he wanted to _rid_ this world of. Her emotions were so _strong_ at times, her expression so numerous. And he had seen them all; had seen her smile, seen her tears, _felt_ her Anger. Experienced her pity.

The girl's presence was a thorn in his side, she and her pokemon getting into his way whenever they got the chance. She was a hindrance, and he had to dispose of her. Sink her in Lake Valor where he no longer would be blinded by her radiance, snuffing out her light with gallons after gallons of water, ensuring she would never rise to the surface again. Keep her by his side, locked up and at his beck and call, always in his grasp and there to share her warmth- _No._ Wrong.

Closing his eyes, the man exhaled a shuddery breath, willing his heartbeat to slow down again. _Wrong._ This were not his thoughts - not his _goal._ He was to create a perfect new world - a world in which a being as full of spirit and emotion, so full of _life_ as her had no place. His desire for keeping her close was illogical. Bothersome.

He saw her. Her image had burned itself into his mind, appearing before his eyes whenever he closed them. The fierce determination in her gaze when they battled, the pain that she shared with each of her pokemon whenever one of them fell before his attacks. Her will to protect this world was just as strong as his to destroy it. They were two opposing forces, destined to collide. Two opposing poles. So, was it not natural to find himself attracted to the girl?

Another sigh at his own thoughts again, frustration growing inside him. She was venom, poisoning his mind and clouding his rational thinking. He needed to get rid of her. Break her. Hold her - _wrong._ Send her to the afterlife. Ensure she would never cross his path again. Wreck her, destroy her. _Embrace her-_ No!

Cyrus' hands had clenched into fists, eyes snapping open as _new_ images began to form in his mind. This was _wrong._ There was no place for affection in his heart, no emotion, positive or negative, for anyone - and she would _not_ be an exception.

A knock on the door interrupted him, a grunt stepping inside. Generic - unfeeling. They were the future, with him as their God. They were perfect - but, wasn't she _too?_

"The girl, Sir. It seems she has entered the headquarters. We will stop her."

She was here. _Here!_ He loathed the quickening of his heartbeat at this news, detested the faint sensation of excitement as he got up from his chair. The grunt stood unmoving, watching his superior with an expression void of emotion, suiting that of his Leader.

**"Very well. You may leave."**

They would stop her, he had said. Cyrus knew that this would not work - the girl could not be stopped by them. It was their fate to meet over and over again and in a short time, she would be standing here, before him. They would collide and collide again, until one of them was absorbed by the other.

And he would wait for her to reach him here. Wait for the girl that was his everything and yet nothing to him. His opposite, his reflection. His darkness. His _light._

**Author's Note:**

> A very short little thing I wrote originally on Tumblr. I am such a sucker for villain/heroine ships, it's horrible... Either way, I hope you enjoyed this~!
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
